Through the Blind Eternities
by ClockworkChasmfiend
Summary: On Dominaria, a creature feared around the world is attacked. Its group gone, destroyed by a dragon, it vanishes a second before its own death. On Zendikar, a unique elf finds an unnatural creature- but not an Eldrazi. It offers her a way to leave Zendikar... and look for her people. These Planswalkers unite, embarking on an epic journey across the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

_They were one._

 _They wanted to survive. Their mind reached back and forth, one to another. The hive responded._

 _They moved in accordance. They obeyed the directives. They contributed to the hive mind._

 _They were the Legion. The Queen was long dead- they mourned her. The Overlord was fallen- they rejoiced. They were now their own leader. They were one mind, one soul, spread across an entire plane. They remembered all. They were the eldest, and the youngest. They hadn't come from here. The vile one had brought them. Volrath. Yes, that was his name. They had outlived him already, but they still cursed his name._

 _So many names, places. They saw. They responded. They lived._

 _A group of them approached a village. There was food. They would eat. So they attacked. It would be like every other attack. All they wanted was food. No need to die._

 _A small-mind rushed into the village, shouting, as soon as it saw them. It didn't matter. He was large in the eyes of one Sliver, but to the Legion, it was nothing._

 _They pillaged, began to withdraw. But something was unexpected. A shadow flew over. An elder-mind. Older than them? Maybe. No. Not this one. Too small, too bold. It was young. It attacked._

 _Slivers died._

 _The corpses were eaten, until only one remained. It backed slowly away. Survival? Possible. The Elder-mind turned to it, wings unfurling, red light gathering in its maw._

 _The Sliver disappeared._

 _Were? Not here. Not near the others. Nowhere. Gone? They remembered. The silver one, the metal-mind. Connection? He had done the same. They wondered briefly, for a fraction of a second. Then the Legion turned their attention to other things._

* * *

His mind split. The voices disappeared, the collective gone. Where? He needed to find them. He was their hand, their talon. Theirs.

But where? Not this place. This place was unlike anywhere it had been before. So rich… full of life, of _mana_. Everywhere- in the land, the stones that were suspended above his head. Not even the hive had this much. It was… _invigorating._

But it sensed other pieces, nearby. There was a void, less than anywhere where his hive had been.

His? No. _It_ was the hive's. It had no will. The hive was its own. It was no Overlord. It was not 'he'.

It wanted to return. It pushed, attempting to replicate the feeling that brought it here. It didn't work. Others approached- small-minds, the ones with the pointy ears. It needed to run. But where? It was a plain. There was nowhere to hide.

The small-minds exited the forest, approaching it. At the sight of it, they stopped, suddenly crouching. It heard their voices. This was its purpose. It listened, and let others listen. This was why he was.

"I thought the Eldrazi were dead! What is that thing?" the tall one hissed.

"Like _I_ know. But we need to kill it now. Blasted monstrosities." The one with the withered hand responded.

"Both of you are unobservant idiots. It can't be an Eldrazi. It's not draining the land." The third said. It was different. Female? Yes. Like the Queen. Perhaps their leader?

"Then what do we do? I think we kill it. I sure don't what to know what it does."

"Capture it, dim-wit. Study it. Figure out if there are more, and how to get rid of them. That sort of thing."

"So… how?"

There was a pause. He listened harder, went closer. Nothing. Where were they-

The sharp-metal at its throat answered its question. It stilled. What sort of creature could sneak up on it? It listened. It should have heard.

"Whatever you are, you're coming with us. Okay?"

It didn't respond. The small-mind sighed and managed to fit it into a large sack. He grunted when he lifted it up.

"Heavy little beast, isn't it? Weighs as much as me." He continued walking, the small-queen and other small-mind joining him. "It can't even be four feet long, either."

It kept as still as possible, and listened. It heard the rustle of grass and the leaves; the faint roars of creatures miles away. He heard the thrum of mana through the land, where it was broken or gone, as if some knife had cut it out and taken it. It was unlike anything it had ever heard; unlike even the remnants of the one who had made the Overlord's influence. That mana was deformed. This mana was destroyed.

He could hear the mana in the small-minds, as well. Little ran through the two males; but the small-queen had it in great amounts. It ran through her, into everything she touched, healing, repairing. What better person to be a queen, to help those of her mind?

But most of all, he heard the change within himself. He still heard his heart, his breath, every movement- but he heard something else. The blue that had always flowed through it, calming it, had been joined by others- the sound of fire, the wind of a moor. The rustling of leaves and the buzzing of the insects in a swamp. And underneath it all, there was a quiet- almost inaudible noise, even to him- that hummed differently than anything else.

This thing- this spark of mana- was unlike anything he had ever heard. What was it? His mind wondered to the fragments that were left in his mind from the Queen. Did any piece of her memory give him a glimpse into what it was?

Perhaps.

One memory in particular, she had heard something like this spark. When someone had come to reclaim a part of themselves, she had remembered- the silver-king, it supposed, though it unsettled him how close it was to the Queen's name- had this spark in him. But the Queen had never inquired about it. It was a foreign creature, and was already different in boundless ways from any other that she had met. To her, it was just another difference.

It realized that it couldn't be an accident that he had gotten these memories. But neither could it have been anything that it could think of that gave them to him. The chances that the memories that it had gotten were the ones it needed? They were negligible.

It abruptly stopped this chain of thought when the small-mind dropped him on the ground. It chided itself- it should have paid attention to the outside world. That was its job, to protect and serve the hive.

But was it really?

It had no time for these thoughts. It swept them away, paying attention to the small-minds that now gathered around the sack that contained it.

"You don't think it died, do you? Shouldn't it move?"

"I, for one, hope that it didn't. I still want to know where it came from, if it's sentient, and what it is." The small-queen responded. "It does look like an Eldrazi- so perhaps it's some relative of it?"

A murmur ran through the crowd. An Eldrazi? In the village? What were they thinking?

The small-mind with the withered hand pulled the sack off, and reached towards it. It squirmed away, not wanting whatever disease had caused the hand. "It's fine." He said. "Albeit acting very weird, if it were an Eldrazi. I don't think they can be afraid."

Another small-mind piped up. "And what do you plan on doing with it? I sure don't want the thing in the village." Anger rippled through the crowd. They agreed. This thing was not their problem.

"Well, first we just figure out if it's intelligent. Then we figure out what it is. Then we hand it to Nissa, Jace, or one of the other two when they come back. They'll know what to do with it. Or, if not them, I'm sure that there are humans who would love to study it."

Discontented whispers once again ran through the crowd, but no one argued. A small queen, indeed.

"Now… whatever you are… come along." It made no movement to follow. "Yerin. Please bring it." The small-mind that had carried him sighed. He made a move to grab the sliver, but it had already begun to follow, dual claws speeding it away from the small-mind.

* * *

The small-queen brought it to a small clearing in the woods. The light from the sun streamed down in beams; it stopped, basking in the sunlight's warmth. She sat down in the center of the clearing; and she made it quite clear that she wanted it to 'sit' in front of her. It wondered how the small-queen seemed to know that it wouldn't hurt her; another mystery, it supposed. As it finally got a good look at her, it noticed how different she was from the others. He feature were narrower, and her build more willowy. But the biggest difference he saw was that she had horns and hooves in the place of feet. Perhaps she truly was their queen; they were always better than their lessers.

As it curled up in front of her, she spoke to it. "What are you?" It thought about the question.

What was it?

It was the Legion's. To the Legion, it was an ear, a hand. But what was it to this queen? Not an Eldrazi, whatever that was. It was not unto the small-queen as it was to the Legion, as they had once been. He thought back to the small-minds from where the Legion was; they always shouted a specific word when they came, and though it understood the idea of language, it, along with every other sliver, had no real need for it- they were of one mind. So now it faced the problem of actually saying the word.

"Sss-i-vur." it attempted to speak with the clicks and hisses they could use, the first syllable coming out far too long, and the other two were too short- so it tried again. "Ss-lyve-urr…" That was said well enough. It looked at her.

"A Sliver? Is that what you said?" It thought for a second on how to respond before nodding. It remembered the motion that small-minds used.

"Are there more of you? Anywhere? Or are you also the only one of your kind?" It nodded again in response to the first question, but hesitated on the second. Only one of her kind? She was a little different, but that didn't make her any different from her kind. It was different too. It was the Legion's first listener- and the queen had never known one either. There had been no need for him to adapt in such a way. Yet he did. So it supposed the answer to the final question depended on your definition of 'kind'- but then it put into account his situation.

Definitely different from the typical among his kind. So he nodded again. She didn't seem to think this was abnormal. "So there are more? Where?" It shook its head. It didn't know… but it noticed some leaves behind her head, at the far side of the meadow, shaking in a different pattern than the rest… and realized that it wasn't using the blue mana inside it. It pulled on it… and didn't just hear. It saw. A beast, the size of an elder-mind, crashing out of the forest, charging them.

The small-queen got up, twisting to face the enemy… just as it mauled her, its claws slashing her into three pieces, and it attacked the defenseless sliver… and then it was back, watching the leaves as they shook even more violently.

Blue was useless, but it wasn't familiar with the others… though it wasn't certain it even understood that anymore. So it pulled on the one that felt the most dangerous- and as the mana course through him, it felt as if something had set fire to the sliver. Time slowed down as it moved faster. It watched as its claws turned to iron, as its carapace split and cracked, fire spewing out. The queen in front of it yelped, falling backwards… and the beast crashed through the trees again. But not this time.

QUEENS DON'T DIE.

It attacked, moving so fast that the world blurred, and the trail of flame it left rose. Its claws flashed across the beasts hide, around its head, tearing through the tendons at the feet. As it fell, unable to support its massive weight, it continued to burn and slash at it, the red mana forcing him to act, to move. This was _his_ power, to kill or protect as it pleased. This was not the power of a sliver of the Legion. This was the power of a _king._

He stopped, watching the beast die. What had given him power that exceeded even the Queen's? Had the silver-mind, too, had such strength at his disposal?

The Queen was lucky she had given that silver-mind the artifacts. Otherwise, she would have died.

He turned back to the small-mind- _elf,_ if she was the same as the others he had met, was what he drew from his memory. Quite useful to have been able to hear any conversation it had wanted to. His carapace repaired itself, closing the fire was more, and time sped back to normal. Such raw power- he wondered what the others did, but thought against using them. Given the fire, the black mana may kill the elf-queen, and for all he knew, the others could be worse.

The elf looked terrified. "W-what _are_ you? That was a baloth! The biggest one I've ever seen! And you killed it without a second thought- no, you already knew it was there!" He twisted his head slightly. Had he not already answered the first question? As for the foresight… he couldn't understand it either. Perhaps all of his powers were growing? However, it decided to clarify its nature… if it was even certain. Perhaps… "Sss-lyve-urrr… Knng…"

"Sliver _King?_ You're a king? Of what? A race that doesn't exist?!" She was getting hysterical. What did he do? Blue calmed him down. Perhaps he could do the same…? No. that was evil, was it not? Taking their will away? He would not be an Overlord.

Before he could decide what to do, a group of normal elves, without horn or hoof, burst into the clearing. "What happened? We heard fighting, all the way from the village…" the lead elf trailed off as he saw the baloth… and the sliver with blood on its claws. "How in Zendikar's name did it…" He couldn't seem to comprehend that the creature had killed it. "Surround it!" the elf, coming to his senses, shouted at his men. "If it killed that thing, it can't be natural. Nothing is that strong alone!"

"Back away from it, Ferelus! If nothing else, it saved my life!" the queen had come to her senses quickly. "And yes, it's probably dangerous, but only because of power. If you think about it, do you think Nissa, or Gideon, or even Jace could not have killed it? Chandra certainly could've! That baloth was strong, yes, but there are those skilled enough to take on things far stronger than themselves. The Gatewatch showed us that when they killed the immortal. That baloth is very little in comparison to Ulamog or Kozilek, is it not? And if we can have something that can kill something like that baloth without taking a scratch, I want it on our side." She thought for a second before adding, "Along with the fact that it could probably demolish your entire garrison without you even knowing."

Ferelus stepped back, away from her, a look of surprise on his face. "W-well, Kaeri, we can't let something so dangerous back into the town!"

"You can and you will, Ferelus. Unless, of course, you wish to test the accuracy of my bow."

Ferelus eyes widened futher, and he stammered out, "Y-yes! S-sure, Kaer-ri!", before turning, attempting to walk out of the meadow, failing, and running as fast as he could. His men were close behind him.

"Thn-ahnkx," the sliver tried to say, but his ability to pronounce the words still wasn't good. She turned to him and snorted.

"Well, you're better than most. And beauty is sometimes the only thing that matters. What a fool, that Ferelus. With that scar down his face, he is far below me." She walked out of the clearing, leaving him to wonder what on earth had made her change so quickly.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, Kaeri had returned to the meadow, seemingly back to her typical self. The sliver had thought of leaving, looking for a cave or such to stay the night, but decided to instead build a shelter, as the small-minds always did.

It looked terrible. He had seen people that had used the hide and bones of beasts to create tents- which is what he started with. Upon failure, rather than tear it down and rebuild it, he added onto it- branches, bones and rocks stuck out of what seemed to be a shell of mud and skin.

Still looked better than what goblins made.

He heard her approach, and slithered out of the hut. He turned towards Keari, waiting for her to say something.

"Hello? Sorry about earlier. That happens occasionally. I don't really know why." She shifted uncomfortably. "Probably because I'm just not normal." She sighed, and came up to the ring of stones the sliver had made. "A fire? I wouldn't have expected you to need one."

He looked at her, and clicked once, before slithering to a pile of wood and attempting to pull it to the firepit. Laughter bubbled out of her, the sight was ridiculous. "H-here, I'll help you." She managed to get out through her laughter, then walked over and picked up some wood. She piled it up, then managed to get a fire going with her knife and some flint.

"So what should I call you?" Kaeri asked, looking up at the stars. "Do you even have a name?"

The sliver pondered this. What would its name be? "Kayy-rrri?" it managed to get out.

"Hey! That's my name! You can't have it." She had a pained expression when she looked back at him. "You really don't have one? How about… Rhessi? Esidiz? Tholild?" The sliver shook his head at each name. "Perhaps a human name then? Daren? Anvezan? Torri?" Once again, no to each name. "Then what name do you want?"

It looked into the fire again, looking through its memories, what it remembered from conversations it had heard. "Sss-enyss-i-bilisss...?" He asked questioningly.

She gave out a short laugh. "Sensibilis? As in, sentient or sensible? Who would have thought you knew the language of wizards. Ha!" She shook her head, trying to understand the name, or how it knew such a language. "Sure, that works. But… where did you come from? Are you some sorcerer's creation?"

Sensibilis began to shake his head, then stopped. Had Volrath changed him, or the scientists that brought them back? Is that why he was different? "Dune-non-no…"

"You don't know? Where are you from?"

Another plane. That is what Volrath had said. A place elsewhere in the Blind Eternities. So it delved into the Queen's memories, drawing out what she had known, then began clawing a diagram into the dirt.

Three circles surrounding two crossed-out spirals, four stars, and a doorframe enclosed on either side by a squiggly line; through the doorframe was a pseudo-arrow, connecting a square in a triangle and an X between two lines.

Kaeri stared at it for a second, then looked at Sensibilis. "All I get is a door and stars."

Sensisbilis stared at Kaeri for a second; she had a slightly difficult time figuring out what he was thinking, given the lack of facial features. He pointed to the triangle, and said, "Hooome…". He repeated this process with the spirals, squiggles, intersecting line, and the strange symbol on the right- which, respectively, represented life (or in this case, a lack of it), mana, travel, and self.

"So… you came from the stars?" she asked, disbelieving.

He shook his head, and pointed to _home,_ then added a second on the other side next to _self_ , except made of dotted lines. Then, underneath, he drew a second picture.

"So I couldn't go through?"

The sliver pulled off something equivalent to a shrug. It drew a small horned version, except with a question mark instead of an x. And then he drew another person up with the other. And another. Dozens. _Hundreds._

"So… I-I may be one in hundreds?"

Sensibilis stilled for a moment. Then added 'x100' next to it.

 _One in tens of thousands. One in a number of people greater than you've ever met._

"So… I… could go to your home?"

"Mae-bee," he responded, not certain if she truly was as he and the silver-king were. But given the uniqueness of her physical appearance and mental state in comparison to the other elves on this… _plane…_ It wasn't unlikely in his mind.

"Is this were the Eldrazi came from? This other planet?"

"Dune-non-no…"

"What about Nissa and Gideon and the others? Are they not from here? That would explain their absence…"

"Dune-non-no."

"Does that mean the other elves were right? I may NOT belong! I may not even be from Zendikar! What am I then!?

"DUNE-NON-NO!" He emphasized this by striking a nearby rock with his claw. She turned to him, beginning to calm down immediately.

"…how did you do that?" she said a couple seconds later. "Usually, when I get hysterical, I… become meaner after… become hostile, looking down on everything else… no one has ever stopped it before…" She stared at him intently. "You weren't joking about the travelling? The ability to go between… _different worlds?_ "

He shook his head.

"Maybe it's normal then… when it happens, it's like I'm there, but can't do anything… like I'm trapped in my own mind…" She sighed. "I almost hope I am like that. Then I'd be able to leave… the other elves don't like me. They despise me. They fear me. I just wish I could escape…"

He offered his claw out to her, and she took it. "Can you show me?"

He nodded, despite his uncertainty. He had failed once but this time he would go through the Blind Eternities. Rather than pull, he pushed, on the very fabric of the universe, with the power of his spark.

* * *

They stood atop a hill overlooking a massive forest, with gargantuan mountains rising far to the west. The forest seemed to stretch on forever.

"It's beautiful," Kaeri said, awed by the endless green, so much like the forests she had grown up in, before Ulamog, Kozilek and their children had destroyed it. "Are my kind here?"

"Dune-non-no." the once again stretched forward his claw. "Lezz fie-ned ou-t."


	2. Chapter 2, Training

They walked through the forest for nearly two days, and couldn't find elves. In fact, for the first day and a half, they couldn't find anything at all. Luckily, they found something around noon the second day.

Unfortunately, the thing they found was a giant walking fungus that decided to eat them. And pieces of it kept splitting into little walking plants that also hunted them down- so the rest of the day was spent running from the creatures.

That night, they camped in a cave. They settled down, and began to sleep… as a giant red-eyed monstrosity charged out at them.

"Sensibilis, I am fairly certain this entire world wants to eat us!" Kaeri exclaimed, slightly breathless.

The only thing the sliver could do while crawling was nod slightly. He was tired; he thought of using the red mana repeatedly, but didn't because he didn't know the exact effects. He had used blue a dozen times, and there seemed to be a massive number of possibilities that could happen. They also seemed to happen randomly; he had yet to manage another vision, despite trying.

At sunrise on the third day, they were completely exhausted. They continued to walk through the forest, too fearful to attempt to sleep, but barely able to walk in a straight line.

Near nightfall, three figures strode out of the mist. Their pointed ears indicated them as elves; their lack of horns proved they were not Kaeri's people. "Greetings, travelers. The elves of Naya welcome you, as does the Anima. Please, follow us to our village."

Too tired to argue, the two weary planeswalkers followed them through the woods into a massive clearing. On the outside seemed to be where the village itself was; in the center stood a massive stone shrine, covered in vines, seemingly running through the rock itself. Sensibilis chittered slightly at the sight of it.

"First, come this way. We have an extra house at the moment, which is where you'll be staying for now." The guards guided them there, and once inside, they immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When they woke up the next day, a guard was again waiting for them. "Follow me, strangers." He took them to the top floor of the shrine, where he stood at the door and told them to go in.

"Well, at least we'll be rested when we die…" Kaeri whispered nervously to Sensibilis as they entered the room. In the center was a large wall of flowers. Sensibilis poked the wall slightly, and a face pushed it way out at Kaeri's height. Both of the newcomers jumped back slightly, and the face began to speak.

"Hello. I am Mayael the Anima, seer of the elves. If I am correct, you are not from here, as in Alara, correct?" They both nodded. "You'll have to speak it aloud. I am, unfortunately, blind…"

Sensibilis wondered if that was the reasoning for the milky-white eyes. "Yea-ssss."

"Ah! The strange creature speaks! I did not know if it was a pet of yours or not; while uncommon for a pet to be so powerful, it is not unheard of here." She blinked. "So, what are your names? Also, where are you from?"

Kaeri was watching Mayael warily at the moment, so the sliver took initiative. "Sss-eniss-ib-ill-issse." He attempted to grimace at the bad pronunciation of the name, but the lack of a face made that impossible.

"Senceibleice? A bit of a mouthful, isn't it? Anyways, what are you? There is nothing on Naya, nay, all of Alara such as you."

Kaeri was glaring at him now, but he continued to speak. "Sss-live-air." He turned his head to the side slightly. "Yoo see ma-ana?"

"I see the greatest truths, Senceibleice. But, before that, what is your friend's name?"

Kaeri responded before the sliver butchered her name. "I'm Kaeri." She scowled at the elf. "And how did one such as yourself, with such a deformity, become a leader of elves? Rather thoughtless of them."

That explained the glaring, though Sensibilis hadn't know her personality could change without the hysteria that accompanied it. "Clalm, Kay-rie."

"Hmph. I see no reason too. These elves are not my kin, and obviously fail to realize tha-" her speech was cut off when Mayael reached out of the flowers and touched her on the arm. "…what on earth just happened?"

"You should learn to control the change, Kaeri of the Unknown. Your passing heralds enough of it as it is, without you unable to control yourself." She paused. "Senceibleice will have enough to worry about without you trying to kill him. On that note, I wish to help him a bit. I think I understand his power more than he himself does. Senceibleice, may I please hold your claw for a moment?" She extended her hand out of the wall of flowers.

Despite the oddity of the request, he extended his claw to meet her hand… and was suddenly elsewhere. A massive plain, with a mountain in the center and surrounded by forests, had sprung up around him. He realized Mayael was standing next to him.

"It's been a while since I brought anyone here. This is… my mind, in a way. And yet, for the moment, it is also yours."

"What do you mean…" Sensibilis trailed off as he noticed he wasn't making errors in his speech. "How?"

"This place is your mind. You imagined yourself speaking perfectly, and so you could as I would have. Just as I can see this place as you would have." She spread her arms, as if showing the scenery off. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." He looked up at her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To help you understand your power. You are very rare; the only other thing I've ever seen with access to five colors of mana is Progenitus. Your five colors wind around another piece of mana, unlike any other I've ever seen. Quite possibly a sixth color, but I do not believe so." The panorama faded from view into a black room, and floating lights appeared, five colored rings surrounding a miniscule spark. "You have the ability to pull on this mana, to use it, and it adapts you to its color; I also believe it adapts to what you need, and gives you the closest it can get. I do not understand blue or black in the slightest; nor am I the best teacher for white or red. So, I will leave it up to you to find better masters for those. What I will teach you of is green mana; the power of nature."

"First, understand that green mana is a mana that prefers raw power without sacrifice- and the creation of more mana. I find it likely many abilities this ring will give you will give you strength, size, or even the ability to make more mana. I, however, am unable to test that."

The panorama reappeared, just as a rumbling sounded through the forest.

"He can, though."

Sensibilis spun towards the forest, just as a massive beast burst from the trees. Four tusk jutted out of its lower jaw, each as thick and long as the trunk of a tree. It roared, and Sensibilis's very bones felt as if they would break.

"I personally recommend activating the green ring now. The Godsire will make quick work of you if you don't."

Sensibilis pulled as hard as he could perhaps too hard. Gems grew nearly instantly on his back, fueling the rapid growth that had begun. In seconds, he was triple his size- and the behemoth still towered over him. He wasn't growing fast enough, so he pulled more, doubling his size again.

The Godsire crashed it to him with the force of a hurricane. He flew across the plain, tearing giant furrows in the ground. He stopped himself with his claws, creating massive trenches. He charged the beast, and it followed suit- they clashed, a small shockwave blasting outwards. The Godsire gored him with its tusks, ripping pieces out of him. The scarlet of blood covered the both of them, flying and staining the grass a bright red. Sensibilis clawed at the creature's eyes, pulling bloody strips of flesh from its skull before being thrown back again. He pushed himself up again with his claws, plates of carapace hanging from strips in the air from him.

He charged again. If he backed down, this monstrosity would beat him into little more than a pile of gore. This time, right before the two giants clashed, the sliver ducked to the ground, and rammed up with his claws when the beast was over him. It gave out a bellow as its lifeblood sprayed out, and it rolled off him. They circled warily, before once again charging, roars and screeches echoing across the fields.

The Godsire once again used its horns to pick him off the ground, attempting to throw him, but he clung to the tusks with one claw. The other struck at the vulnerable eyes, unprotected by its formidable hide, and a rake caused an entire side of its face to slough off. It shook violently, finally forcing Sensibilis off, but the sliver pressed his advantage. He sped forward again, but the Godsire, rather than trying to throw him, lifted its head and smashed him into the ground with the force of a mountain coming down on his back. Plates of armor shattered, driving into his soft flesh, and crimson liquid once again turned the grass bright scarlet. Sensibilis slashed upward, tearing off a tusk. He rammed his claw up the monster's throat, and felt the arm crack and break as the monster tried to remove it. The claw ripped through its throat, spraying the sanguine liquid. The beast slowed, until it came to a rest, and finally stopped breathing.

Sensiblis lay there, barely able to breath. His form shrunk, gems disappearing back into his hide, returning to his original size. After a minute, used his claw to prop himself up, surveying the damage. Strips and masses of flesh littering the grass in all directions. Furrows wide enough to drive a cart through marred the gently rolling hills. And as the sun met the horizon, a blinding red light shone off the crimson grass.

Mayael walked up behind him. He attempted to attack her, but instead fell onto the grass, not strong enough to move much.

"Oh, don't do that. I was just helping you. You wouldn't have lived much longer if you couldn't use your powers." Her hands were on her hips, and she gazed at the scarlet plain. "Quite a mess you've made. I don't think I know anyone who could've come close to killing a Godsire. However, we should be getting back. We stay much longer, and your friend might notice. Time isn't quite stopped in here, you know." The world twisted, colors inverting and darkening, the scenery collapsing into a single point.

He jerked back, ripping his claw out of Mayael's hand as he realized he was back in his body. No damage had been sustained, apparently. His claw was back, his carapace unscathed.

Kaeri stared at Sensibilis, looking back and forth between him and Mayael. "What just happened?"

Mayeal giggled slightly, then turned to Kaeri instead of the sliver. "You need to figure out your power. If you don't, you may not like the result. I personally recommend doing it before you leave the same way you came." Her mouth curled into a small smile. "Planes you aren't used to can be dangerous, as I'm sure you've noticed. However, I don't think we'll be seeing each other again. Metaphorically, of course. Goodbye." Her face disappeared once again behind the wall of flowers, leaving the two friends staring where she had disappeared, wondering about her… 'Warning'.

* * *

At the house they were staying at, Kaeri had begun to attempt to use her magic. So far, the results were a fairly large squirrel and the revival of a wooden board.

Kaeri had been pacing since they had killed the violent zombified plant. She kicked a wall in her frustration, shouting. "Why won't my magic just work! The best I can work up is a spark, and all that does is make a squirrel grow a couple centimeters!"

Sensibilis wondered how he could help, so he thought back to the battle with the Godsire. He had produced an enormous amount of man rapidly in the fight, just by pulling on the green mana. Could he emulate that?

He continued to mull over whether or not he should, a curse rose from Kaeri again. "Blasted magic! Why won't you work!" Another spark flew lazily around the room, running into a pot, which shook violently.

 _That can't be good._ He attempted to slither to it and destroy it, but it dissolved into a puddle of goo. He smashed it a couple times to make sure it wasn't alive, then crawled over to Kaeri.

"Yeah, Sensibilis? What?"

"Wyyt a seekand." He pulled on the green mana, wishing for the ability to help Kaeri, rather than for the gems specifically. He felt the gems form, and another… something. His carapace became slightly rougher, and gained a slightly yellow tinge.

He reached his claw out, she took it, and he saw fields of mana that had already been placed two, one affecting her mind, and the other the flow of mana. He just knew, instinctively. He looked over the two; he understood them, and how to remove them… but the one that wrapped around her mind was too complex. He couldn't break it down, but he could break the other one. Its threads of mana shattered, flowing on the wind, and the mana that Sensibilis was producing flowed into her.

Kaeri gasped, the mana of a dozen mages flowing into her, replenishing her twisted source. Green, white, and black strands of mana flowed out of her, twisting up and around, a thousand tiny ribbons of light.

The candles flickered off, bathing the room in the emerald light. Wooden boards twisted together, as if the house were made of a live tree. Furniture fused with the walls. They heard yelps of surprise outside, but were too entranced to care.

The green magic finished, leaving and twirling into the wood of the house. The white ribbons brightened, flaring to life. They formed into cluster, creating spectral elves, seemingly as confused as they were. As the white magic finished, the remainder again fled into the walls and floor.

Just as abruptly as the first time, the black ribbons grew to the brightness of the sun, turning the room purple. It braced the curving architecture in dark iron beams and pillars. Again, the mana flowed out. This time, the candles and lamps flared back to life, and the transformation ended.

The duo, now along with several spirits, stood wondering what had happened- before Kaeri exploded. "Sensibilis, what in the blazing flames did you just do!?" She yelled so loudly that the sliver could almost feel the force of it.

He backed away slightly, not wanting to get hit if she got angry. The gems popped slightly as they retracted into his carapace. He continued to back up, as he didn't know how to calm her down- only that he was able to.

Her horns were turning black, her skin covering itself in entangling tattoos. Vines began to grow from the wood, inching their way towards him, and the spirits were darkening, preparing to attack. Green was useless; he needed no mana, and growth would kill her. But if he could replicate the speed of red… perhaps. So he pulled. He didn't feel flames grow. But once again, time slowed.

He sped forward as if launched from a bow, first under, then around the grasping vines. The spirits got in his way, growing a wall of vines, but he slammed into them with the force of a dragon. Vines buckled and snapped, unable to stand the damage he caused, and the spirits dissipated. The floor rippled, launching Sensibilis into the air… and straight down on Kaeri. She brought her shortsword up, impaling him on it… and he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her to the best of his ability. She stood there shocked, then screamed. Her horn bled white, and he fell from her sword as she fell to her knees next to him. The darkness enveloped him as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Sensibilis really wasn't expecting to wake up. However, a small amount of light woke him up as the sun rose. The stream of light through the curtains hurt his eyes, and every other part of him ached- particularly his midsection. Strips of white, now red cloth held the wound closed.

A female elf stepped in. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling? Probably not good, I suppose."

"Not raelly. Herts lyke fyer."

The elf sighed. "Sorry we weren't able to help with whatever happened. The door had fused to the wall… by the time we had opened it, she was barely sustaining you with her magic." She sat down on the bed next to him. "Do you mind telling us what happened? We've never seen anything like this happen. It seems like Grixis, given the spirits and revived tree, and we need to know if they're around."

He shook his head. "Not Girixas. Wyyl not tell." He refused to implicate Kaeri.

The elf sighed. "She refused to give any answers as well. The warriors want you to leave because of it, thinking you're in line with them. You may be safe because the Anima promised you safety, but I wouldn't count on it for much longer. You and your friend should leave soon." She exited, turning up the stairs outside his door.

He first slithered out of the bed that clearly not made for his kind. He quite liked the room; and think of how it came to be made him ponder Kaeri's magic. Reviving the spirits of the dead, molding and reviving dead wood, control of plants, and the enlargement of a squirrel. He had no clue what her magic was, just that it was absolutely terrifying. He began listening for any slight evidence of any creature that may be able to help her.

He crawled out of the house, savoring the sunlight. The air was cleaner here, full of mana, but not overwhelmingly so as it had been where Kaeri was from, but not twisted and corrupt as it had been on his home plane.

As he wandered into the forest, he watched the leaves fall lazily to the ground. It had only been four days since he had been one with the Legion; and in that time, he had become himself because of an accident, separating him from the hive mind. He had found one he believed was like him; with the ability to travel between worlds. He realized that he should listen to see if she had a spark, but put that thought to the side. He wondered why he had so quickly become attached to the strange elf.

He thought of the elves that Kaeri had lived with; they, too, had come to hate him and Kaeri. They could be kind, but just as easily be wrathful and full of hatred. They were like Kaeri; she was just taken to an extreme. Perhaps she was just an elf from the mana-filled plane, and her magic had twisted her somehow.

He heard the roars of beasts, and wondered if any of them were from the real Godsire. That was a fight he didn't look forward to, if it ever came around, but because of that fight, he didn't think anything of the other creatures hunting in the forests.

His ponderings stopped as he arrived back in the village. He headed into their house, and realized it was now built into a living, growing tree. He headed up the stairs, and found Kaeri curled in a ball, facing away from her door. He went up to her, laying a claw on her shoulder.

"Go away," came the muffled reply. He didn't move. "I can't control it. I used to pretend I could, but now I realize; I never had any control over it. If you stay near me, Sensibilis, I may kill you."

"No." She wouldn't if he had any choice in the matter. There had to be people that could destroy the enchantment in her mind. They simply had to find them. "You where not yoorselve. Enshantemnt. Find somneone to undoe it."

"What? An enchantment?" She turned, looking at him. "Someone messed with my mind?"

He nodded. Perhaps her, perhaps her race.

"So we need to find the enchanter?"

He shook his head. "Any guud enshantaer wile do."

Crashing sounds came from downstairs. The door wasn't unlocked… why kick it down? What a waste of energy.

"Now or nevear."

She grabbed hold of his claw. "Now would be a good time."

As the elves, fully armed and armored, broke her door down, they caught just a glimpse of the two disappearing.

* * *

Again, a new world faded into view. Massive mountains rose to the east, perhaps a mile away. Swamps surrounded them. But the most dragons. He could hear so many, their endless roars echoing in his ears. He could hear the one he was searching for… and it was bound to the plane itself.

His train of thought was broken as a dragon landed in front of the; shimmering black scales glistening in the noon sun. "Today, you die, and your lifeless corpse will be Silumgar's."


End file.
